Merry Christmas Sweetheart
by MikuFox
Summary: This Christmas, Eren has planned out the perfect gift for Levi. ErenxLevi


_Merry Christmas folks! As a person that thoroughly enjoys the holiday season, I decided to transfer our beloved characters from their painful world into one filled with joy and happiness. Modern AU. OOC for the most part. Everyone is about 20 now and Levi is the same age from the manga/anime._

_Enjoy my present to you all!_

_I do not own Attack on Titan._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Cold air blew through decorated city as people bustled around, enjoying their time spent with friends and family. Especially for a certain group. This group of friends were so close that they did consider each other family, save for the lovers of course.

"Armin! Mikasa! Jean! Over here!" A voice called out over the crowd.

"Eren!" Armin called back as he grabbed his boyfriend and best friend over to the brunet.

As the group came closer they noticed that Eren had also brought his longtime boyfriend with him. They all greeted each other warmly with hugs and cheerful expressions.

"So, where to now? Dinner?" Eren asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah, food." Jean rubbed his stomach jokingly. "The best cure for anything in the world."

Armin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's silly actions as he elbowed him in the side. The pale brunet exaggerated as he clutched at his side as if he had been mortally wounded. The group laughed joyfully together at Jean's childish antics. Eren took this moment to drape his arm over Levi's shoulders, pulling him close in the cold weather. Mikasa eyed them dangerously when the small blond piped up.

"We actually made reservations earlier. We thought it would be better than to have to wait hours to get in anywhere. Shall we head there now?"

"Yes!" Everyone chimed in unison.

Hand in hand, the group made their way to eat Christmas dinner together. They ate at a fancy Italian restaurant that seems to capture the essence of Italy during Christmas. While waiting for the food to cook, everyone divulged in speaking about recent times. It had been quite some time since they had all gathered together and they wasted no time catching up.

However, for the most part, Levi had remained quiet as he held Eren's hand. He had never felt like a part of their group. They all were childhood friends after all, he could never truly be on the same level with them. He didn't care too much though. The sight of Eren's smiling face whenever he saw them was worth so much more to him than trying to be accepted.

"Hey Jean, come with me to the bathroom?" Armin asked playfully.

"Yeah, sure. Be right back guys." Jean said, standing up from his chair and walking over with the blond.

"I need to go as well. Please excuse me." Mikasa said quietly as she headed for the ladies room.

The brunet let out an exaggerated sigh, stretching his arms over his head before looping them over the raven's head, hugging him tightly. Eren then placed an audible smooch next to Levi's ear, causing him to chuckle softly, smiling quietly.

"Finally, we have some alone time." Eren teased.

"Only for a maximum of about three minutes." Levi stated.

"Hey, I was trying to look on the bright side." The brunet pouted his lips before worry crossed his face. "Are you ok, though? You've been really quiet tonight."

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I… I'm fine. It's nothing really."

"Tell me. You know I'm gonna bug you until you tell me."

The raven let out a sigh. He knew he wasn't going to get away with it very easily, it'd been like that since they'd gotten together. Eren was always so quick to pick up on his emotions and he did everything in his power to make him smile again. It was so sweet, sometimes he couldn't help but cry. Crying was still a strange sensation to him too. He had grown up alone, causing him to grow a cold, heartless exterior. Even in adulthood he stayed distant from everyone. Until, that is, Eren came into the picture.

"Alright, I'll talk. The reason I'm so quiet tonight is because I'm still not used to being around people too much and I feel like I don't really fit in. But I know how much these guys mean to you so I don't want to, get in the way…" Levi explained, his stone gray eyes cast downward.

"That's what this is about? Oh honey, why didn't you say so earlier? I was trying to include you as much as I could. I'm sorry, sweetie…" The brunet hugged his lover tighter as he apologized.

"Oh, I guess I can forgive you just this once. But only because it's Christmas." Levi said sarcastically.

As they both laughed in unison, the other three members of their party returned from their short restroom breaks, cocking their heads at the giggling couple.

"So, what'd we miss?" Jean asked curiously.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly as the party bonded even closer together over pasta and pizza. They never stopped talking, even when their mouths were packed with food, which only made the group laugh even more. Once everyone had finished, they head out to the main square of the city to admire the beautiful lights that had been strung up in every direction.

Colored strands weaved together in intricate and unique designs. Electric snowflakes twinkled brilliantly as they hung from the barren tree branches, as did many flashing orbs of every color. Swirling up the trunks were patterns of all kinds, lighting the path for the crowds that walked them. Bells, carols, laughing, and joyous sounds emitted from the city's inhabitants as they celebrated this special holiday. Finally, at the center of it all, a gigantic Christmas tree stood center of the main square, decorated with gold, red, silver, and green ornaments of all shapes and sizes, and to top it all off was a dazzling, shining star.

The group stared in awe of the breathtaking scene, huddling together with the love that they shared. Before long, the group noticed a small ice skating rink that had been set up for the season.

"Hey, let's go ice skating guys! Come on!" Armin tugged on Jeans sleeve, dragging him along.

Mikasa followed after them, before noticing that two members seemed to be missing. She turned back to search for them, but was held back by the arm.

"Why don't we give those two some privacy?" Armin winked at his friend, grabbing her hand.

"Mmm, alright." She gave in reluctantly.

The enormous Christmas tree towered over the loving couple, illuminating their eyes as fingers intertwined, and heads rested on one another as they created a special moment. Eren closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his free hand fidgeting in his pocket until he had found what he was searching for. He stole a glance at his lover and found him glowing as his skin was bathed in the colorful lights and seemed to light up his smile even more. The brunet had never seen Levi so happy before. At that moment, he knew…

He was ready.

"Levi."

The raven looked over and took in a sharp gasp. His eyes widened as he watched Eren go down on one knee, still holding his hand in his own.

"Ever since I met you, I've been filled with nothing but happiness. You've brought so much light in my life and I want to continue doing the same for you. I want you by my side for the rest of my life, to love, to hold, to cherish, to protect. So, Levi Ackerman…"

The brunet held out a small case and opened it, causing the raven to cover his face with his hands as he stared at the contents of the case. A beautiful diamond ring rested gently on the velvety surface, glittering brightly as the lights of Christmas shined through the clean prism. It was such a simple ring, a silver band with a single gem, yet it was so unique at the same time. There was no possible way for Levi to explain it with words. Tears began forming in his eyes as he prepared to hear the question that would change his life forever…

"Will you marry me?" Eren asked, smiling widely at the raven.

Levi burst into tears, smiling uncontrollably as he laughed and cried out his answer.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" His voice rose as he repeated his response over and over again.

Eren slipped the ring out of its old resting place as he sheathed it on its new owner, where it would lay forever. Their foreheads touched together as they laughed and smiled, eyes closed tight, foggy breath intertwining. The brunet placed his hands over the sides of Levi's face bring him in for a kiss.

And this kiss was like no other. It was so slow, before their lips even touched, they took their time, cherishing the moment, preserving the memory. Then lips came together, and sparks flew. So soft, so gentle, so loving, and so passionate. What was only a few minutes lasted as if hours had passed.

The raven looped his arms around Eren's neck, burying his face his warm jacket, a smile still painted on his face. The brunet wrapped his arms around Levi's waist tightly as he lifted his new fiancé off the ground and spun in circles as snow began to fall. Laughter erupted from both males, filling the area with joy and light. Eren slowed to a stop and set his lover back on the ground, gazing at him lovingly. Foreheads once again rested together as one as the brunet whispered out…

"Merry Christmas Sweetheart."

_And that's the story of how two became one. Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Holidays! And Happy New Year! Until next time!_


End file.
